


Mother's Love

by Megchad22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Noncon, Mother's Love, Multi, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: What would a mother do for her child...A: Anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Aunts triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Wizards_Vs_Muggles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wizards_Vs_Muggles) collection. 



_This is one of four ideas that are diving Mothers Love. The entire premise was Q: what would a mother do for child? A: Anything._

The courtroom was packed, everyone and their mother wanted to be at the child abuse scandal of the century. At sixteen Harry Potter had finally opened up to his two best friends about the horrifying abuse that happened at the hands of his relatives, but with the war heating up prosecution had to wait. Now at twenty one the boy-who-lived became the man-who-defeated, his best friends became lovers and his relatives would finally see justice for their actions against him. He sat supported by friends and family in the front rows, a requirement of the trial. From where he sat he could see the Dursley’s sitting at the defendants table, no representation in sight; the two had been offered a lawyer but had… refused when they found out that the lawyer would be magical. 

Dudley sat embarrassed, but also curious, slumped slightly in his seat. The intervening years had been better to him than his parents he had lost nearly half his former body weight putting him solidly at high normal. His thinning down also seemed to improve his temperament; He had never had the opportunity to apologize to his cousin for his actions and hoped that the trial would allow him to do that. Vernon was currently beetroot in color and was under a silencing spell and three calming spells to keep him from spewing obscenities at the entire court. He had not aged well at all and was in fact bigger than before; he looked like he was one good shock away from a major coronary. Petunia was the surprise, her face was pale and drawn, and she was still stick thin wasting away. However her eyes held signs of triumph. 

“Order” The new head of the Wizegmot, Griselda Marchbanks called into the packed courtroom. There was immediate silence since no one would want to miss a moment of this. “On the charge of Child Abuse in the First Degree how do the defendants plead?” 

The silencing spell was lifted just so that Vernon could enter their plea. Petunia had not said a word during the entire proceeding. “Not Guilty.” With that the trial truly got under way. 

The first witness called to the stand was Petunia herself. Vernon looked surprised that she was testifying, especially for the prosecution. 

“Please state your name for the court” 

“Petunia Helen Dursley nee Evans” 

“Did you deliberately and with full knowledge of what you were doing cause harm to your nephew Harry James Potter?” 

“Yes” There was murmuring in the crowd. She glared into the crowd, “And just where were any of you when it was happening.” She snapped, “I spent 10 years doing my best to get you people to notice something was wrong, 10 years trying to get someone to remove him from our home. I did my best to protect him!” 

“How were you protecting him, Mrs. Dursley?” The prosecutor asked when the angry noises died down. 

“I made sure he was visibly bruised, I starved him so he would look far too small for his age. I did my level best to get someone to look closer; I knew someone from your world would be watching would get him away. Why didn’t you come get him?” The last was a wail. 

“What were you protecting him from?” The prosecutor was calm, though he was clearly revising his strategy. 

Petunia, now driven beyond her fear out right growled at the wizard before her. “Who do you think I was protecting him from? I knew what my husband was, what he would do to my nephew; what he could do to our son. I found magazines before we had children, it showed kids…I knew when Dudley was born that we would have to get away. I was going leave him two days after Halloween 1981, then Harry showed up.” 

“Why didn’t you leave? It sounded like you were already planning to.” The murmurs had taken on a distinctly different tone. From the Gallery she could see Harry being held close by a red headed boy and a brown haired girl. His emerald eyes burned with the need to see this done. If nothing else she could give him some closure. 

“I tried” Her rancor was gone now, weariness replaced. She was so ready for this to be done; for the boy in the gallery and her son in the front row to know the truth. “Four times I tried to get away. Then I would go to sleep and wake up back on Privet Drive. No one but Vernon even realized we were gone. The last time I stayed awake for four days. We were in America when I finally collapsed. When I woke up again Vernon told me very clearly that we belonged to him and if I tried to leave again he would kill Harry. That was when I knew I had to make a choice. I would destroy my son and my sister child to try and save them. I would make it so obvious that both were being abused in very different ways that they would be taken away from us and put where they would be safe. It wouldn’t take long, I thought, the Headmaster’s letter said there would be someone watching. Surely they would notice the bruises, the malnutrition. They would notice…why didn’t anyone notice?” She asked again plaintively. 

There was no answer to that…Not yet at least. 


	2. Merope's Insanity

p>  
 _Here story 2/4 in the Mother’s love series._

Merope Gaunt stared at the small vial in her hand and for a moment cursed the child that caused this moment of sanity in her. Her eyes moved back to the sleeping form of her husband of four months, Thomas Riddle, and her resolve hardened; she knew what she had to do. She roused her husband with infinite care, and asked him to try something new. The love potion in his system was so potent that she could have suggested that he leap in front of a speed bus and he would without hesitation. Up until her unborn child’s magic stabilized her own failing mind and body she was perfectly happy with her arrangement with her husband; he would obey every whim of her obsessed mind and she would drug him to the gills with _Amortoria._ After a single moment of sanity and reflection she couldn’t keep the status quo, leading to her tie her husband gently but securely to a chair, and then give him the antidote to the potions in his system. 

The shock of that came from going from being devoted to Merope to barely able to stand the sight of her kept Thomas silent for the few moments that Merope needed to begin speaking. Aware of her limited time she spoke quickly but clearly. “I’m Merope, and I am your wife. The last few months a bit hazy to you, I’m sure, but we eloped. I had loved you for years but you were never going to notice crazy little Merope, without help. I had to help myself before I was to be married off to my brother, it took nearly all of the money I had stolen and saved but I bought the ingredients to make a love potion, and made it without my family finding out. I thought everything would be better after you rescued me, and it was. But now there is the child to consider.” 

“Are you crazy? What child? What the hell is going on? Love potion?” 

“Yes, love potion. I am magical, as our child will be. I am pregnant, about two weeks along. I was crazy until the magic our child is creating fixed what was left of my mind and magic. Having this child will kill me and I am low enough on love potion that they will not likely affect you long enough to take our child into your care. Thus we are at an impasse.” 

“Just let me go you crazy bitch.” 

“I can’t do that, our child’s survival is paramount” she touched her stomach lovingly; “He will do great things, our boy.” Her eyes caught her captive, “You have the chance to make our child into the greatest being that ever lived, someone who could recreate the world.” 

“What do you want?” Thomas asked wearily. 

“For you to care for our child. You have two options, either you can stay of your own free will and bring the child back with you once I am gone. Or I can feed you lesser doses of the potion; I can make it stretch for long enough for you to be stuck with the child anyway. I promise you, Tom, our boy will change the world and everything in it. It will be up to you to how he does it though.” 

“I suppose I have no choice.” 

Merope smiled and untied him. Tom moved slowly, carefully. For the next nine months he stayed and played the dutiful father to be. He hid his simmering hatred of the mother of his child. He stayed because he feared what would happen if he tried to escape and failed. Then on the very night she began to give birth he loaded her into the car to ‘drive her to the hospital.’ In reality he took her to an out of the way orphanage while she was in too much pain to be able to tell. He got her to the front door and left her unceremoniously on the steps as her water broke. Using the chance he had to get away he never looked back. Never realized what he had condemned the world to. 

Merope screamed and cried as her child was born, ripping her magic and life from her body. She only got to hold him once; just the once to feel the power rippling through him. As she lay dying she knew her husband betrayal had caused her eyes to glow red with the hateful madness of her line but she no longer cared. 

“My son” she whispered, the glow around them being sucked into the child. In her ruined mind she saw the destruction of the world. “My darling little Tom. Make them suffer, make them pay.” Her son’s eyes opened just for a moment to take in his dying mother. She watched his irises turn red before returning to the normal baby blue. She had just enough energy to gasp out his name to the waiting nurse before she was gone. 


	3. Lily's Choice

**_Here is chapter 3 of 4 for Mother’s love. In response to several reviews I have no plans of doing anything more with any of these chapters at this time they are complete as written. Anyone who is inspired to take on the stories feel free; just give proper credit and let me know when you post something._ **

“No, Please, not Harry. I’ll do anything” 

The Dark Lord paused and considered the statement for a moment “Anything?” 

The woman, clearly relieved breathed. “Yes, whatever you want just not Harry.” 

“Very well, you will bind yourself into my service.” 

Brought up short the redhead desperately tried to change tracks, “What?” she asked weakly. 

With surprising patience Voldemort explained, “Bellatrix Lestrange was killed not long ago…”His victim jolted in surprise to the man’s amusement. “Or should I say the woman who has been masquerading as Bella Lestrange for the last 6 months was killed. You will be taking her place if you want to save your son.” 

“Become Lestrange?” She breathed. “How? That shouldn’t be possible.” 

“It isn’t with your pitiful light magic but anything is possible with dark magic. Now will take my more than generous offer?” 

“James…” 

“Your precious husband is dead and cooling downstairs. Now I am growing impatient do you want for you and your son to join him or will you join me.” 

Lily Potter hung her head, “I’ll join you” she whispered, “just don’t hurt him.” 

“Then it’s agreed. Hold out your left arm” when the grieving wife did so the dark lord etched the dark mark into her skin. “Stand” he said coldly. As she stood before him he cast a strong memory modifier, then an unbreakable illusion. Suddenly instead of a broken red head a beautiful brunette stood before him. 

“What are your orders, My Lord” Bellatrix Lestrange breathed at him. 

Smiling cruelly her master answered. “Collect a small group; prepare to attack the Longbottoms. I will follow along shortly.” 

“At your command, my Lord” She raced away, not even noticing as she stepped over the body of James Potter. 

“Now, Little Potter, no matter what your poor mother thinks I cannot let you live. The prophecy is much too specific for that. Good Bye” First he transfigured a toy into a replica of Lily Potter, no sense of letting others thing the woman had survived. Then he cast the unforgivable at the black haired infant. Only when he cast the Killing Curse at the baby it didn’t take the life it should have. Instead it rushed back at the caster. As the green light overtook him he remembered a small notation on a book he found on informal vows. ‘ _Be wary of any promise no matter how informal. Even the most informal agreement can have significant magical consequences if there is enough emotion in it._ ’ 

Fourteen years later Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the Department of Mysteries taunting little Harry Potter about His god father’s death. When her Lord appeared she groveled for his forgiveness for failing him. She was grateful for the Dark Lords mercy until she saw him shoot a killing curse at Harry Potter. 

“You bastard” she shouted as the blocks in her mind shattered even as her baby was saved by Albus Dumbledore. To the surprise of the whole room she sent a powerful flame cutter curse at Voldemort. Everyone but her froze; she kept casting, determination and madness covering her face. 

Unluckily for the Dark Lord she still remembered being Bellatrix, who had far less compunctions about dark magic than Lily. With the surprise of her abrupt change she put and kept him on the defensive with some truly disgusting magic; the enraged woman never even realized she wasn’t saying the spells. Her mouth was otherwise busy spitting some very interesting slurs at the confused snake/man. 

By the time he realized what was going on he had taken enough spell damaged to have no choice but to Portkey away. Now Lily was left facing former allies, still looking like an enemy, after having just killed one of her friends. 

“Oh, no…” She grabbed her head and moaned, “what have I done” 

“That is what I would like to know” An unusually stern voice sounded from above herself. She looked up into the unsmiling face of Albus Dumbledore. 

“Professor” she breathed between warring impulses of deep resentment and deep relief, “I can explain” 


	4. Molly's Folly

**And it is done, finally chapter 4 of 4. This is both longer and shorter than I had planned. Enjoy…**

The day was gorgeous; a truly beautiful summer day at the Burrow. The thought of this day in particular being anything but perfect was simply inconceivable; with all the work Molly Weasley put into this wedding even the weather didn’t dare cross her. Roses of ever color and description covered each available inch of the back garden. The wedding of the century was about to happen and no one wanted to miss it. The Burrow had to be warded more strongly than Hogwarts itself to keep the reporters away. Remus Lupin, who gone through the necessary steps to be able to perform the ceremony, asked that fateful question about a reason that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley shouldn’t be wed; famous last words. 

Heads swiveled when a loud breathless voice called out “wait…please wait.” Dean Thomas, looking slightly worse for wear and frankly like he hadn’t showered in a few day staggered into the garden. The guests looked at the exhausted looking black man. 

“Dean?” Ginny asked incredulously taking a step forward then stopping when she realized where she was. The ragged man’s eyes softened when they looked at her. 

“Ginny” he breathed, “you can’t marry him. You love me, you know you do.” 

Ginny sighed, “Dean…We broke up six years ago I’ve been dating Harry the last five” she was distinctly ignoring the time when Harry was being stupidly noble. 

“You’ve been given a love potion and you’re memory has been modified. That’s why you think you love him but you don’t. Deep down you know its true.” The guests’ murmured ominously at the pronouncement. Molly Weasley began to look infuriated but it was Ron who turned red and shouted. 

“Harry would never have done that to Ginny; he loves her.” He glared at Dean. 

“It wasn’t Harry, I know that. At first I thought so but he was so happy in his own relationship. I couldn’t see him doing something like that. I know he’s under it too.” 

“Dean, you’re not making any sense mate” Harry spoke up. 

Dean shook his head, “I know…I know. Just…Just give me a chance. Let prove it to you. If I can’t make you understand then I’ll walk away. I’ll commit myself, whatever you want just…please.” 

The bride and groom looked considering. Seeing this Molly pushed her opinion forward, “listen young man just because you aren’t happy who my daughter chose to be with doesn’t mean you can come in and ruin this wedding. I have work far too hard on this for that. Now leave…” She brought her wand up when he didn’t move only to be stopped by Ginny. 

“Wait, Mum, what if he’s right?” 

“Ginny?” Harry turned to her questioningly. 

“Harry, you know that now that it’s been said we’ll both wonder until we hear him out.” 

Molly turned to them, “Ginny, Harry you two are so in love. You don’t need to prove a thing.” 

“If we’re that in love, Molly, this will be over quickly.” Harry responded after a moment. “You have fifteen minutes, Dean.” 

The man in question looked so grateful that it made several of the people around him shift nervously. 

“Ginny, do you remember when we started dating?” He asked quietly, softly 

“Yeah” she responded cautiously “During my fourth year, why?” 

But Dean was already shaking his head, “We started dating around Christmas of your second year. We shared a love of art.” He swallowed and a wistful smile overcame his face, “I have several pieces of ours dating from that Christmas until just before Christmas of my sixth year. After Christmas it was like you couldn’t remember us being together. Like you didn’t remember I had asked you to marry me. I couldn’t figure out why at first” He smiled a wry grin, “Then Dumbledore died and nobody had any time to think about that kind of stuff” 

“Mate…”Harry interjected awkwardly. 

“I know speed it up right. I blamed you for a while Harry; thought you had done something to my Ginny” the black boy shrugged apologetically, “I met a shaman in Australia who helped set me to rights. He let me search my memories and realized Ginny wasn’t the only one that changed after that Christmas.” He eyed the now impatient looking Molly Weasley. “Ginny, when did we break up?” 

“Right before Christmas, like you said” Her answer was automatic followed by a semi confused pause. The audience shifted as several people shook their heads in denial. “No that’s not right, we fought and broke up but it was warmer. I remember us breaking up just before Christmas, though.” She shook her head to clear it. 

“And Harry, what do you remember of that time?” Dean asked almost gently. 

The hero shrugged, “Not much” he said defensively “What!?” he snapped, “I barely remember most of that year.” 

“I didn’t expect you to. I have one more point to make. You two, if you are so in love, would have told each other everything, right? You’re hopes, you’re dreams, and you’re fears…” The couple nodded warily, the boy had already planted the doubt that their memories were their own. “One last question then Ginny, what does Harry fear most and why? Harry same question” 

Ginny answered first confidently, “He fears Dementors because of he hears his mothers screaming.” Inwardly Dean smiled when Harry, Hermione, and Ron shot Ginny an incredulous look. 

“Uh…the Diary because of what happened in her first year.” Harry answered much less confidently. 

“Ginny fears Love Potions because her mother told her stories of getting her father’s attention using Love Potions; she was afraid it meant her dad didn’t really love her.” Many of the guest looked shocked and saddened when the redhead looked at Dean with shock but slowly nodded her assent. Molly in particular looked horrified. 

“I don’t know what Harry’s true greatest fear is…” 

“His Uncle” Hermione supplied after a glance at the black haired boy 

“Because he was never quite sure how far the man would go when faced with magic.” Ron finished without missing a beat. 

Knowing he held the rapt attention of the entire audience Dean asked one more question, “Harry, what are Ron and Hermione most afraid of?” 

One of the twins snorted, “Everyone knows Ronnie’s. Spiders” Several of the guest fought smiles when the groomsman in question jumped. 

Harry, followed closely by Hermione, both rounded on the twin that had spoken even as they shielded Ron from view. “And just why is that” he snapped. “Because his brothers thought it would be funny if the turned his teddy bear into a Black Lace Weaver. It bit him four times before it turned back” 

The joking look slipped off both the twins faces. “It turned into what?” One whispered, horrified 

Every adult magic user in hearing turned pale at the mention of the highly venomous spider. A Black Lace Weaver was a common spider that to Muggles didn’t rate more than a bit of swelling and some nausea it was much more destructive to a witch or wizard. The venom could kill an adult wizard with one bite as the arachnid digested their magic. Of the truly powerful it merely drained them to an almost squib like existence for several years. To be bitten four times and survive… that spoke of power beyond what many thought was even possible. 

Dean shook himself. He knew he would need to intercede before whatever rant Hermione was working on surfaced. “Do you see now?” He asked the bride and groom quietly. “You’re memories are fuzzy at best and outright wrong at worst. You don’t know each other as well as you should, certainly not as well as you know others or they know you. Surely you can see that I’m right, that something is very wrong here.” 

Seeing that the duo was considering Dean’s words far more carefully than they should; and feeling years of work falling down around her, Molly burst out with a single “No, you can’t do this I worked too hard.” 

Ginny, and the guest, turned toward the distraught mother. “Mum?” 

Molly didn’t seem to hear her shaking her head and pleading, “I promised, I promised” 

Ginny took a step forward, “Mum, what’s going on” 

Tears leaked from the older woman’s eyes, “I promised myself I would make sure you were happy, Ginny…my only daughter. I knew…I knew you wouldn’t be as happy with Dean as you would with Harry. But you didn’t see that, talking about marrying him without even thinking about your hero.” She babbled unaware of who was there.“I had to save them too you see…All three together, it was unseemly. Society would break them without slowing. No the best way to protect them, to make you all happy. I had to, you see. I had to do it” she pleaded with her daughter, with her son, with the two young people she looked at as children. 

_The day was gorgeous; a truly beautiful summer day at the Burrow. The thought of this day in particular being anything but perfect was simply inconceivable; with all the work Molly Weasley put into this wedding even the weather didn’t dare cross her…_

**_There is a place in the female mind where even demons fear treading. This place is motherhood and it is from this place the greatest most heinous crimes and the truest purest love forms. What would you do for your child…?_ **


End file.
